Guardian
by serenafanfic
Summary: I had always been wary of Shadi. So when I saw him following my close friend Yugi in a museum, I had to check out what was going on. My intro to my new OC and her adventures


**Serena: Hello, this is an introduction one-shot to my new OC. It is also my first fan fiction on this fandom so any reviews will be greatly accepted. (Please no flames, don't let Nem out)**

**So you understand the basic info on my OC I have created a profile on her. This is also on my profile so I wont be posting this on every story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or else I would be rich, and Tea would be miss-treated and kidnapped MUCH more.**

**Name: **Kathryn (Greek meaning: pure)

**Show: **Yu-Gi-Oh

**Personality: **Kathryn is shy and selfless. She often gets bullied and won't defend herself at all. If someone she cares for gets hurt nothing will stop her from defending them, this is often her one condition for using 'special'.

**Relationships: **

· **Pegasus- **Uncle, (mother's, sister's husband) protective over Kathryn. Sent her to domino during/shortly after Duellist kingdom

· **Seto- **Seto was Kathryn's childhood best friend. He has a soft spot for her. (In post series and sometimes after Battlecity fanfics he is Kathryn's boyfriend) _As boyfriend: _He is over protective of her and will get mad at anyone who hurts/insults/threatens her.

· **Yugi's group- **Kathryn is a close friend them despite her relationship to Seto. (Seto does not mind) She often hangs out with them and is very protective of them, especially the hikaris.

· **Téa- **Kathryn and Téa have a mutual hatred for each other. Kathryn thinks Téa is selfish and 'gets a bad vibe' of her and Téa thinks Kathryn steals her attention.

· **Yamis- **Kathryn respects all the yamis due to the way they protect their hikaris, she created a series of 'yami laws' that explain their actions the she respects most is: _the unspoken law of the yami is that no-matter the yami insane, evil or pride filled, will never allow their hikari to get hurt, especially by themselves. _They also generally respect her as well (out of fear, friendship or the fact that most people see her as their little sister) and will sometimes defend her for their own reasons.

· **Nem- **Nem is the evil voice inside Kathryn's head. (Separate personality due to 'special') NOT A YAMI. Kathryn used to be afraid of Nem but that switched when Kathryn became the more powerful of the two by far. Nem is supposed to be Kathryn's bodyguard. Others know about her in most fanfics. They sometimes hold a sisterly bond.

**Special: **Kathryn is a powerful telepath called a Lupin. She is the last on left after her mother and aunt died. She is the most powerful Lupin in history and is the most powerful lupin that will ever exist. Due to being Lupin she will stop aging at 21. She is immune to non-telepathic diseases. Holds council with Greek gods monthly, acts as judge and superior to them, hold an extreme disliking to Zeus.

**Duelling: **Kathryn is a very powerful duellist and has beaten her uncle many times. Her deck is a one of a kind that she one of her uncle called _psychic_. This deck is focuses on getting the opponent to summon their most powerful monsters and controlling them, the deck evolves around _psy-girl _who's effect is: _if an opponent's monster targets (attacks) this monster when is in defence mode you gain control of that monster (it becomes psy-controlled), psy-girl cannot be destroyed by battle, if targeted by card effect you can direct the effect to a psy-controlled monster. _Kathryn can defeat most opponents within three moves, some in one. No one knows if she can defeat Yugi/Yami though because she refuses to duel him and when she is forced (in tournament) she instantly forfeits the duel so she cannot risk Yugi losing his high title. She has never been beaten against her will.

_Kathryn thinking or __other peoples thoughts _

**_Nem talking_**

(Kathryn's POV)

I had always been wary of Shadi. So when I saw him following my close friend Yugi in a museum, I had to check out what was going on.

Shore Shadi is like a close family friend and I've known him since I was 7, but that does not mean I entirely trust him, after all, it was shortly after he first met Uncle Max, that my dear Uncle fell to his inner darkness, and conspired against those who are now my closest friends, and who I would protect with my life.

I follow closely in the shadows, not that I would need to, I seem to unconsciously telepathically blocking others from seeing me. Shadi confronts and talks to him, shortly after he heads of and Yugi follows, now Yami in his place. Its odd how people are so blind to his presence, though I do have an advantage….

They, or we, end up a museum and Shadi leads Yami through the corridors. I expect him to lead Yami into the Egyptian area or a storage room but we seem to be heading to the Greek. This catches my attention and I decide to make my presence known.

"Kathryn what are you doing here." Yami asks surprised by my presence.

"I saw Shadi following you earlier and decided to make shore everything was alright." I answer calmly, though I fear losing my friendship.

"It is alright, you presence was needed anyway." Shadi states.

"What are we doing here?" I ask.

"We are examining the tomb of a Greek princess that was uncovered in Egypt?"

I ask the not-so obvious-question.

"Greece did not have royalty in ancient times… Except… By any chance was she Lupin?"

"Indeed, we will continue this conversation when we arrive."

We enter a room and instantly recognise the subtle influence of the Lupin tradition. White marble walls were used, though hard-core tradition stats it should be quarts, lined with a gold like metal. In the middle of the room stood a quarts-gold outlined tomb. Inscribed with protection charms from the language known only to Lupin.

"This is the tomb of High* Lupin Katrina bodyguard of the nameless pharaoh and secret judge to his inner court." Shadi stated. I blinked in surprize. Honestly not expecting that at an. I empathically feel Yami and Yugi's surprize as well.

"5000 ago in one of Greece's many attempts to connect their kingdoms, they sent the closest thing they had to royalty to Egypt, a young Lupin girl.

She quickly made friends with the current pharaoh's son. The Lupin girl's, Katrina's, natural guardian instincts took place and the girl rather than advise the prince, became his body guard and lifelong friend, joining his court when he became pharaoh.

Like always the Lupin had enemies. A telepath, who possessed shadow magic, knowing she wouldn't be able to win a telepathic battle against Katrina, challenged the pharaoh to a shadow duel. Unknown to him, her type of shadow duel was a telepathic battle of the minds and fell quickly and was banished to the shadow realm. Katrina, feeling like she failed used magic to trade places with the pharaoh, trapping herself forever.

I have come to believe that you Kathryn are her re-incarnation, and hold a similar fate."

As Shadi told Katrina's story a sense of dread and mourning overtook me. Tears slowly fell down my cheeks. I slightly hear Yami asking if I was all right.

"Poor Katrina, she went through so much, and probably still does today. As a Lupin her soul wont be consumed, nor will it fade she's eternally trapped there, never dying, never gaining any form of quiet or peace, that shadow telepath was truly cruel." I cry.

"I don't fear my fate though, it will be my chance to free her, or at least give her company." A new determination ran through my veins. I _will_ help her.

**Serena: so how did I go? Please rate and review. Should I continue?**

**Kathryn: I'm going to find Katrina if it's the last thing I do!… Which it probably will be…..**

**_Nem: Not again, not again, not again…._**

**Kathryn: You knew Katrina?**

**_Nem: I know all Lupin._**

**Kathryn: Oh, please don't be sad I'm shore I will escape this time.**

**Serena: Well… See ya**


End file.
